A power amplifier may be used to amplify a radio frequency (RF) signal to drive a load, e.g., an antenna in a transmitter. Integration of high power and high efficiency power amplifiers using integrated circuit processes is challenging due to limitations in integrated circuits such as lower power supply voltages and low oxide breakdown voltages.